1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose, and more particularly to a hose having multiple through holes formed longitudinally through the hose.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hose is used widely to convey fluid like water or oil and has two ends and a through hole passing longitudinally through the hose. To use a hose, one end of the hose is often connected to a source, and the other end is connected to a sprinkling nozzle. The through hole in the hose conveys a fluid from the outlet to the sprinkling nozzle. Thereby, the fluid may be sprayed on a target. However, when the hose twists or bends, kinks often form in the hose and close the through hole, which slows or obstructs the fluid. Furthermore, twisting or bending a hose, especially an older hose, many times make the hose to fail. Therefore, a conventional hose with multiple through holes was developed.
With reference to FIG. 3, a conventional hose with multiple through holes in accordance with the prior art has a hose body (50) and multiple through holes (51). The body (50) is made of a semi-rigid material, is somewhat ribbon shaped and has a width. The through holes (51) pass longitudinally through the hose body (51) and are arranged abreast. The conventional hose with multiple through holes may maintain a sufficient flow rate inside the hose body (50) when the hose body (50) is twisted or bent. However, the conventional hose cannot be connected directly to an outlet or a conventional sprinkling nozzle. To connect the conventional hose, a special connector (70) and a special sprinkling nozzle (60) must be attached respectively to the two ends of the hose body (50). The special connector (70) and sprinkling nozzle (60) have multiple through tubes (71, 61) corresponding to and fitting into the through holes (51) in the hose body (50). Therefore, a separate special connector (70) and sprinkling nozzle (60) must be purchased with the conventional hose.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved hose to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.